


Stay Up

by GUNSNLOEY



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun Tops, ChanBaek - Freeform, City Lights, M/M, Non AU, PWP, chanyeol bottom, what a life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNSNLOEY/pseuds/GUNSNLOEY
Summary: {BAEKYEOL} Chanyeol era apaixonado por Baekhyun desde antes de debutarem com o restante do grupo, mas nunca soube se seus sentimentos eram retribuídos da mesma forma. Com o tempo, ele deixou o assunto de lado e guardou apenas para si aquele amor que nutria sozinho. Contudo, desde que os títulos do álbum de Baekhyun haviam sido revelados, o vocalista deixava uma mensagem todas as noites para Chanyeol. "Stay up". O rapper só não esperava que, na noite do debut solo do Byun, fosse sentir com o próprio corpo aquela música especial.[NON!AU PWP]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	Stay Up

**STAY UP**   
_Capítulo único: Amor, fique acordado._

Chanyeol amava Baekhyun.

Isso ficava claro em todos os momentos em que interagiam em conjunto, na forma como o Park o olhava e no jeito como tornava-se abobalhado diante das ações do mais velho. E é óbvio que os fãs percebiam; como ficar alheio aos sentimentos que praticamente gritavam através da voz grave do rapper? _Chanbaek_ era como os chamavam, sendo sustentado por _fanservices_ pela empresa porque os fãs adoravam aquele _shipp_ , totalmente alheios aos sentimentos do idol mais alto. 

Não lembrava-se ao certo quando havia se apaixonado. Talvez quando ainda eram meros _rookies_ na SM Entertainment, _trainees_ com a promessa de debutarem em um grupo que seria grandioso. Talvez no começo, quando todos ainda eram apenas umas lombrigas que estavam tentando se destacar no mercado do entretenimento. A memória se perdeu em meio a milhares de lembranças apaixonadas na mente do Park, porque estava pensando mais com o coração do que com a consciência de verdade.

Mas, afinal, era de se esperar. Não havia um pequeno detalhe em Baekhyun que não fosse apaixonante. Tudo naquele homem esbanjava sensualidade e Chanyeol, francamente, tinha o coração mais frágil de todos. A voz do Byun era o ponto fraco do Park: aquele tom macio e aveludado, não tão suave como o de Kyungsoo, mas que se assemelhava a uma mão forte provocando um corpo com carícias. Chanyeol sentia gosto de avelã na voz de Baekhyun. E ele não podia conter os pensamentos quando imaginava aquela potência vocal descontando os efeitos do prazer. Como desejava, internamente, ouvi-lo gemer...

Baekhyun, por outro lado, sempre agira de acordo com o que mandava o _fanservice_. Na realidade, nem havia necessidade para tal, porque o cantor sempre fora muito dado às demonstrações de afeto, que por vezes passavam dos limites que seriam considerados “normais”. O problema para Chanyeol era que tais demonstrações não restringiam-se somente a si. Ele era próximo de todos os membros, e com todos eles Baekhyun tinha uma intimidade de dar inveja às fãs. O Byun não sentia vergonha em contar seus métodos para adquirir a confiança de todos ali — entrar no banheiro enquanto os colegas de grupo tomavam banho? Esse certamente era o melhor caminho —, e por vezes deixava escapar detalhes que a SM com toda certeza iria censurar. Se as fãs não amassem, é claro. Falar do tamanho do pau de Sehun em um programa de audiência nacional? Óbvio, deixem que fale.

Mas Chanyeol nunca teve a certeza de que seus sentimentos eram retribuídos da mesma forma. Como poderia, quando o Byun era sempre tão carismático e íntimo com todos, e não havia nenhuma diferença na relação que mantinha com o Park? Por isso guardou o amor e o desejo que sentia pelo mais velho em seu coração e permaneceu calado, vivendo com o que a personalidade sociável de Baekhyun poderia lhe dar. Abraços, beijos na bochecha. Carícias veladas. Os banhos eram a melhor parte, embora tivesse de se conter para manter as mãos para si. Era difícil, mas Chanyeol contentava-se em acariciar as pintinhas espalhadas pelas costas do Byun apenas com o olhar discreto.

O beijo que compartilharam na virada de 2015 ficou embargado na mente febril que era dominada pelo álcool. Ninguém os viu selarem os lábios um do outro enquanto fogos de artifício queimavam o céu de Seul, e os corpos demasiadamente cheios de álcool também não se recordavam do quanto aquilo havia sido bom. Do quão rápido os corações bateram em uníssono. E Chanyeol sequer pôde perceber se Baekhyun também era apaixonado por si ou se só queria realmente alguém para beijar naquela noite.

Os anos se passaram, e não houve um dia sequer que Chanyeol tenha esquecido a paixão que queimava sob sua pele. É claro, se envolveu com outras pessoas, em sua maioria mulheres, sempre por debaixo dos panos. A desculpa que inventava é que suas fãs não reagiriam bem aos escândalos de namoro, mas a verdade intrínseca nessas palavras era que ele não queria assumir algo que não fosse com Baekhyun. Também o via se relacionar — e, céus, como aquele garoto era namoradeiro. O Park nunca disse nada, guardando o ciúme melancólico no fundo da alma.

Com o tempo, Chanyeol aprendeu a desprender-se daquele sentimento. Não se livrar dele, porque sabia que não conseguiria esquecer o amor que sentia pelo Byun — pois esse não limitava-se ao desejo romântico —, mas poliu-se para que não se afetasse tanto com as atitudes do outro. Mantinham a bela amizade que haviam formado ao longo dos anos, e Baekhyun ainda era a pessoa da qual mais mantinha-se próximo. Contudo, Chanyeol passou a se instruir a comportar-se de forma mais fria em relação ao sentimento que retumbava em seu peito. Seus olhares contemplativos haviam diminuído, as interações se tornaram mais escassas. Tinham deixado as _chanbaek shippers_ com sede.

Não que Chanyeol não sentisse falta. Puta merda, como ele sentia. Toda vez que olhava para Baekhyun, seu peito se esquentava com a sensação de estar apaixonado, mas ele não se entregava mais. Não deixava transparecer. Além disso, estava mais ocupado que nunca. Jogara-se de cabeça no trabalho, principalmente com o anúncio do debut de sua unit com Sehun. Ele mesmo estava trabalhando nas composições e na escrita, e ainda ajudava o mais novo com o que ele precisasse. Consequentemente, se aproximara bem mais do _maknae_ do grupo do que de qualquer outra pessoa, e já não passava tanto tempo com o Byun. 

Até o debut de Baekhyun ser anunciado.

Chanyeol contagiou-se pela felicidade do melhor amigo quase que instantaneamente. O Byun estava radiante, os olhinhos brilhantes, o sorriso sempre largo. O filho da puta tinha até mesmo descolorido o cabelo ao mesmo tempo que ele. Não conseguiu se conter de xingá-lo muito por ter guardado segredo junto aos seus _managers_ , e foi esse o estopim para que recobrassem a relação que há muito havia esfriado. 

Não conseguiam se ver todos os dias, mas trocavam mensagens. Trocavam muitas mensagens. Voltaram a se falar durante o dia inteiro pelo kakaotalk e, quando estavam na pacificidade de seus apartamentos, conseguiam até mesmo fazer ligações um com o outro. Baekhyun gostava de fazer chamada de vídeo durante a madrugada, pois sabia que era o horário em que Chanyeol estava mais desperto, e geralmente era o momento em que ele estava trabalhando em composições. O Park tinha certeza de que o amigo somente queria tirar uma lasquinha de seu trabalho com Sehun, enquanto ele permanecia no escuro sobre o álbum de Baekhyun. Mas não era como se ele pudesse negar alguma coisa ao Byun.

— Só uma nota — Chanyeol se pegou insistindo naquela madrugada em específico, em que ele estava trancado no estúdio que tinha em casa, com o celular apoiado no computador e a tela exibindo a face bonita de Baekhyun numa chamada de vídeo. — Qual é, Baek!

— _Não, Chanyeol_ — Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Até aquele simples ato era extremamente sensual, na mente inebriada de paixão do mais novo. — _Já disse que é surpresa._

— Você não merece minhas madrugadas, Baekhyun — Chanyeol devolveu em tom emburrado, fazendo um bico enquanto deitava o celular de tela para baixo. Conseguiu ouvir a risada alta do Byun, e não era como se pudesse conter o sorriso com aquele som.

— _Vamos lá, Chanyeollie_ — o mais velho chamou. — _Vira esse celular e eu vou te dizer duas palavras._

A curiosidade ou o jeitinho como ele disse aquele apelido depois de _tanto tempo_ , Chanyeol não soube ao certo qual das duas coisas foi a responsável por fazê-lo obedecer. Ele ajeitou o celular novamente e seus olhos encontraram os do Byun, que sorria ladino do outro lado da tela. Os cabelos dele estavam cinzentos naquela altura do campeonato, uma cor que realmente caía bem nele e o deixava ainda mais charmoso do que já era normalmente. Ele estava no quarto, o cômodo escuro atrás de si, e vestia-se todo de preto. Chanyeol gostava quando ele estava em roupas escuras.

— _Stay up_ — Baekhyun falou, seu sotaque forte nas palavras em inglês. Um sorriso de canto permaneceu em seus lábios finos enquanto Chanyeol continuava o fitando com a maior cara de confusão. 

— O que diabos isso quer dizer, Baek? — Nem se preocupou com o xingamento. Eles costumavam ser desbocados na presença um do outro, e há muito tempo aquilo deixou de ser uma surpresa. Agora, o Park apenas mantinha a expressão desorientada, as sobrancelhas juntas e o cenho franzido.

Para isso, Baekhyun apenas soltou outra risada.

— _Boa noite, Chanyeol._

Naquela noite, quando Chanyeol deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, às quatro da manhã, tudo o que conseguia pensar era sobre o significado do que o amigo havia falado. _Stay up_. Talvez Baekhyun quisesse que ele ficasse acordado? Mas, se fosse o caso, porque teria dado boa noite e finalizado a chamada logo em seguida? O sol nascia lá fora quando o Park conseguiu, por fim, pegar no sono, e mesmo assim seus sonhos foram conturbados por certas dúvidas em relação ao baixinho pelo qual era apaixonado.

Acordou no dia seguinte com a liberação do título das faixas de _City Lights_ , bem como a _preview_ de cada música. Não pôde deixar de perceber que uma delas tinha exatamente o mesmo nome que Baekhyun havia lhe dito na noite passada, e isso o deixou mais tranquilo. Não havia nenhuma mirabolância por detrás daquele mistério todo, e, embora seu interior desejasse que _houvesse_ algo nas entrelinhas, por outro lado estava satisfeito porque sua inquietude não perdurou por muito tempo.

Naquele dia, surtou um pouquinho no kakaotalk de Baekhyun. Não conversaram, entretanto, durante o dia todo. Ele tinha uma reunião com Sehun e alguns produtores, e passou a tarde inteira no prédio da SM. Mas voltou a mandar mensagens para ele assim que chegou em casa, enviando umas fotos tremidas que havia tirado dele e do Oh naquela tarde. Baekhyun ria de tudo, até mesmo das piadas sem graça que Junmyeon costumava fazer e vez por outra Chanyeol citava nas conversas; era indubitável o quanto ele estava feliz com o próprio trabalho.

 **Baek** 02:17 a.m  
Tudo bem, eu preciso ir agora.

02:17 a.m **Chanyeol**  
Mas já?  
Tá cedo, Baek

 **Baek** 02:18 a.m  
Eu tenho um compromisso marcado pras 8h.  
Já acho que vou me atrasar.  
Tenho que me forçar a dormir mesmo. :( 

02:18 a.m **Chanyeol**  
Aahhh :(  
Tá bom  
Dorme bem

 **Baek** 02:18 a.m  
Obrigado.  
Stay up, Chan.

02:19 **Chanyeol**  
O quê? Sua música?  
O que quer dizer?

02:20 **Chanyeol**  
Baekhyun!!!!  
Baek!!!  
Inferno

Aquilo voltou a se repetir. Todos os dias, quando um dos dois se despedia, geralmente de madrugada, Baekhyun mandava aquela mesma mensagem. _Stay up_. Certo, talvez ele só estivesse fazendo propaganda da própria música, e talvez aquela fosse a sua preferida e ele só estivesse querendo provar um ponto para o Park, que já havia confessado sua apreciação por _Betcha_. Mas todas as vezes que o rapper expressava suas dúvidas, indagava sobre o porquê de Baekhyun continuar dizendo aquilo como se fosse seu “boa noite, dorme bem”, o Byun desconversava ou simplesmente ignorava, mudando de assunto.

Depois de um tempo, Chanyeol parou de perguntar. A pulga, no entanto, continuava atrás de sua orelha. A mente do Park trabalhava em teorias da conspiração que decerto passavam longe da realidade, mas não podia ignorar que, no fundo, ele esperava que fosse algo para si. Uma música para ele mesmo. Vinda de Baekhyun. Mas, quando percebia o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam sempre que aquela ideia emergia, tratava de se policiar para não se deixar levar pelo coração domado pelo colega de grupo. Merda, ele queria muito falar, conversar com alguém e jogar todas as suas dúvidas, contar o que sentia, mas não sabia se podia confiar em seus amigos para _aquilo_. Amava-os com todo o coração, mas era algo íntimo demais. _Proibido demais._

Resolveu esperar calado.

No dia 10, Chanyeol sequer conseguiu dormir. Havia mandado milhares de mensagens para Baekhyun, mas ele não respondia. Aquilo o deixava extremamente ansioso, mas tentou entender. O Byun deveria estar uma pilha de nervos, e por isso não o importunou quando não obteve respostas. Às seis da tarde, o MV de _UN Village_ foi liberado e Chanyeol o assistiu com a sede queimando em suas veias.

E puta merda. Puta merda. Que música. O conceito, a fotografia, os _shoots_. Tudo estava perfeito. E, mais que perfeita, a voz do Byun se sobressaía a qualquer conceito de superioridade. Chanyeol viu e reviu aquele vídeo dez vezes apenas no momento em que saiu, e a cada visualização, ele sentia seu coração explodir dentro do peito. 

Byun Baekhyun havia alcançado facilmente o auge de sua beleza naquele vídeo, e Chanyeol sequer fazia esforço de esconder que estava babando nele. Deu graças a Deus por estar sozinho no próprio apartamento, porque assim ninguém veria a forma como ficava totalmente _cadelizado_ por aquele homem. Puta merda, estava apaixonado pelo rapaz mais perfeito do mundo. Sem esforço algum.

O celular vibrou, então, e ele viu a notificação que denunciava uma mensagem. Seu coração disparou.

 **Baek** 06:32 p.m  
Stay up, amor.

 _Amor._ O coração deu um solavanco tão grande que o Park achou que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo. Leu e releu através da aba de notificação para ter certeza de que não era uma miragem, e só então criou coragem para abri-la de fato. 

06:34 p.m **Chanyeol**  
Baekhyun?????

 **Baek** 06:35 p.m  
Ouça o álbum.  
E stay up.

Não teve coragem de não obedecê-lo. Abriu o Spotify apenas para ter certeza de que já estava disponível, e, ao entrar no perfil do Byun no aplicativo, não demorou para deixar o som rolar. Fechou os olhos, apenas sendo agraciado pelo toque da música. A voz do vocalista era como carícias em seu rosto, um beijo terno em seu nariz, em sua bochecha, em seus lábios. Até que ele se deu conta. Se deu conta do quanto aquele álbum todo carregava uma aura encharcada de sensualidade, e não era somente a voz e a presença de Baekhyun que causava essa impressão. E _Stay Up_. As letras. Puta merda, as letras. As entrelinhas não deixavam dúvidas; toda a conotação sexual, carregada de uma malícia artística, tudo isso atingiu Chanyeol como um soco em sua face. E ele gostou.

Arrepiou-se por inteiro. 

**Baek** 06:47 p.m  
Gostou?

06:48 p.m **Chanyeol**  
We making love until the sun shines down on us?  
Baekhyun…  
Caralho, sua voz é muito gostosa.  
Ficou tudo perfeito.

 **Baek** 06:50 p.m  
Stay Up.  
Exatamente.  
Espero que tenha entendido dessa vez.  
Fique acordado, amor.

 _Amor_. De novo. O clima não estava frio, mas outro arrepio atingiu Chanyeol. Começou no início de sua coluna e desceu, espalhando-se pelo corpo todo. De repente, seus sentidos estavam muito mais alertas e a respiração tornara-se descompassada. Não, não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. Tinha uma ideia, e ela era louca. Mas não estava entendendo.

Entretanto, resolveu arriscar. Os dedos estavam trêmulos de uma forma que não se sentia havia séculos quando enviou a resposta. 

06:53 p.m **Chanyeol**  
Vou te esperar.

E, merda, estava fodido. Fodidamente apaixonado.

**. . .**

O relógio batia onze da noite e não havia sequer uma mensagem de Baekhyun em suas notificações. Chanyeol havia assistido ao _showcase_ por inteiro, embasbacado com o quanto aquele filho da puta estava bonito. Com o quanto ele era talentoso e perfeito. O evento havia acabado e o Park aguardou ansiosamente. Não que estivesse com as expectativas lá em cima — aquilo havia sido uma confissão? Uma música para si? Seus sentimentos eram retribuídos? —, mas não custava o Byun dar um sinal de vida.

Foi inevitável deixar a imaginação fluir enquanto ouvia novamente o álbum. Baekhyun era um safado e aquelas músicas eram a prova cabal disso. E Chanyeol queria _muito_ que a promessa fosse verídica, que ele fosse vê-lo e que tirasse todas as suas dúvidas — e, de quebra, as suas roupas. Não sentia-se sujo pensando naquilo. Não quando era incitado pelas músicas que ouvia no repeat, e pela promessa muda de que ele viria. Pelo menos, Chanyeol esperava isso. _Ansiava_ por isso. 

Depois de certo tempo, passou a perguntar-se se não estava exagerando. Chegou a divagar sobre a possibilidade de ter perdido novamente o controle de seus sentimentos, como havia feito anos antes. Indagou-se se não havia interpretado errado o que o Byun queria dizer e passou a acreditar que havia criado expectativas em vão. Afinal, Baekhyun era um vocalista poderoso e um dos membros mais famosos de seu grupo — senão o mais. E, pra variar, era o que mais namorava. Por que ele iria querer se envolver com Chanyeol naquela altura do campeonato? Porra, o Park sequer sabia se o Byun gostava de homens.

Sua onda de pensamentos foi interrompida por uma mensagem. Ela piscou no ecrã de seu celular e ele hesitou cinco segundos antes de lê-la.

 **Baek** 01:12 p.m  
Vem abrir a porta pra mim.

O sobressalto foi incontrolável. Deixou o celular cair na própria cara antes de se levantar. Pescou uma regata que estava jogada em cima da cadeira próximo à sua escrivaninha e a vestiu rapidamente. Não estava nem um pouquinho apresentável, usando aquelas calças de moletom de cor cinza e os cabelos desgrenhados por ter ficado deitado todo aquele tempo. Baekhyun deveria estar lindo, totalmente deslumbrante, mas agora não havia mais tempo.

Dirigiu-se à sala, indo até porta. Não precisou usar a câmera de segurança para ter certeza de que o menor estava do outro lado, apenas esperando para que ele abrisse. Digitou a senha e a porta se abriu com um clique metálico, revelando aos olhos do Park a figura celestial do vocalista.

— Você ficou acordado — foi a primeira coisa que o Byun disse antes de sorrir de lado. O lábio esticou-se bem no cantinho onde havia aquela pintinha charmosa e Chanyeol a fitou como um cãozinho bobo.

— Você pediu. — Seu coração sofreu outro solavanco, e os batimentos aceleraram quando o Byun se aproximou de um passo. Chanyeol lhe deu passagem, inclinando o corpo até que estivesse fora de seu caminho. — Entra…

Observou o Byun entrar em seu apartamento e fechou a porta logo em seguida. Os olhos do mais velho vasculharam aquele ambiente que já conhecia de cor, mas que não via havia algum tempo. Chanyeol o fitava durante aquele silêncio inoportuno, um homem daquele tamanho sentindo as pernas tremerem de ansiedade. Mordeu o próprio lábio quando Baekhyun virou de costas para si, olhando para o quadro novo que o Park havia colocado como decoração em uma das paredes da sala de estar. Perguntou-se quando o Byun falaria alguma coisa — se falaria —, e a tensão em seu próprio corpo estava tão grande que ele deixou escapar.

— O que você quer aqui? — A frase saiu meio grosseira no tom grave do rapper, chamando a atenção do vocalista, que girou no próprio eixo para lhe fitar. Baekhyun tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, o cenho franzido, e seu olhar era um pedido mudo para que Chanyeol fosse mais claro. — Desculpa. Não é uma repreensão. Eu só tô muito confuso.

— Você gostou do álbum? — Perguntou o mais baixo, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Tinha trocado de roupa, óbvio, e seu cabelo estava úmido, o que evidenciava o banho recente que ele havia tomado. Usava jeans de lavagem escura e uma camiseta larga branca, com uma estampa em preto e branco que não fugia do _aesthetic._

— Eu gostei. De verdade. Quer dizer… — o Park se enrolou. — Uau, Baek. Ficou realmente muito bom. Mas…

— Mas…? — O Byun deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se de Chanyeol. Alguns centímetros separavam um do outro, o suficiente para que o Park ainda conseguisse respirar direito. O que não era o caso. Ele estava nervoso e seu peito subia e descia com mais frequência que o normal. Não era possível que o mais velho não estivesse notando aquilo.

— Eu não entendi, Baek. Sinceramente não entendi. — Soltou de uma vez, levando uma mão ao cabelo platinado e escorrendo os dedos por entre os fios maltratados. — Você falava pra mim o título da música todas as noites, e… Caralho, aquela música é muito boa mesmo. E a letra… E as suas mensagens…

Baekhyun soltou uma risada, interrompendo o discurso nervoso de Chanyeol. O Park calou-se, olhando-o com atenção. Era óbvio que estava quase morrendo por dentro, e esse era o único motivo para que ele mesmo não percebesse o quão inquieto também estava o menor. O Byun mordeu o próprio lábio, prendendo-o entre os dentes, uma atitude que não passou em branco pela atenção do mais novo.

— Você é muito lerdo, Chanyeol — disse, por fim. — Eu dizia aquilo porque eu queria que você ficasse com ela gravada na cabeça. Que desse uma atenção maior a ela. Que _entendesse_ que ela foi feita pra você. 

Nesse ínterim, Baekhyun havia se aproximado mais ainda. Bem à frente de Chanyeol, o maior tinha certeza de que apenas pouquíssimos centímetros impediam que os dois corpos se tocassem, mas ele podia sentir o leve resvalar da respiração quente do Byun contra o seu peito, mesmo através do tecido fino da regata.

Louco. Estava ficando louco.

— Porra, Baek. — Soltou a respiração de forma pesada, sem nem perceber que a estava segurando. Quando respirou de novo, trouxe ao próprio olfato o cheiro de perfume masculino do Byun, tão cheiroso que era quase impossível controlar a vontade de enfiar a cara no pescoço quente e esfregar a pontinha do nariz na pele perfumada. Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça, o olhando _daquele jeito_ que o deixava todo desmontado. Ele murmurou um “hmm?”, incitando o rapper a continuar. — Você não pode brincar comigo assim. Você não tem a mínima ideia de como maltrata minha cabeça…

— Não tenho? — O Byun respondeu quase que no mesmo momento, levando as mãos à cintura do Park. O toque provocou um arrepio imediato no mais novo, a palma quente descendo contra os quadris largos do outro homem. Chanyeol olhou para aquele toque, sentindo a própria respiração falhar, e depois novamente para o rosto do vocalista. — Me mostra então, Park. Eu sei que você quer.

Não era como se pudesse segurar mais. A provocação mais que explícita naquelas palavras moldou as ações de Chanyeol, que findou aquela mínima distância que separava os corpos ao perder totalmente o controle do bom senso. Que se foda! Ele só queria beijar aquela boquinha linda, e foi o que fez. Puxou Baekhyun pelos braços que o seguravam nos quadris, fazendo o corpo do vocalista colidir contra o seu, e a boca sustentou a do companheiro de grupo num beijo urgente, de cara.

Sempre imaginou que seu primeiro beijo com Baekhyun seria calmo. Primeiro um selar cálido, macio o suficiente para sentir a textura da pele contra os seus lábios, seguido de uma mordida provocativa, um sugar lento, e então usaria a língua lentamente. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. A língua de Baekhyun encontrou a sua antes mesmo que os lábios se encostassem, e o mais velho não teve dificuldades para invadir sua boca. Embolou o próprio músculo ao dele, uma gota de saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca pela urgência daquele beijo, enquanto as mãos grandes do Park subiam pelos braços fortes do Byun e paravam na nuca quente e arrepiada. Segurou-o por ali para dar sustento ao beijo célere e sedento.

Agiam feito dois animais, as mãos do Byun prendendo-o pelos quadris e puxando-o para comprimi-lo contra seu corpo. Não demorou para que perdessem o fôlego de uma vez, afastando as bocas para que puxassem ar para dentro dos pulmões. Permaneceram com as testas coladas, os olhos fechados, ofegantes.

— Queria ter feito isso antes — confessou o Byun.

— Por que não fez? — Perguntou o Park, abrindo os olhos para fitar a expressão embebida em desejo do mais velho. — Eu esperei. Muito.

— Não importa mais — o menor voltou a colar a boca à de Chanyeol. Mordeu de leve o lábio gordinho e Chanyeol arfou contra os lábios vermelhos do mais velho. — Vamos ficar acordados até o sol raiar, amor. — Iniciou outro beijo, este que Chanyeol não hesitou nem por um segundo em prosseguir. Sugou o lábio inferior do Byun e, em seguida, foi a sua vez de enfiar a língua na boca dele. Beijou-o com selvageria, a mesma intensidade de minutos atrás, apenas fomentada pelos toques que provocavam arrepio. E desejo. Ainda mais desejo.

Chanyeol empurrou-o pela sala e os dois, aos beijos, ultrapassaram a barreira do balcão americano. O Park só parou quando sentiu Baekhyun colidir contra a mesa de inox, soltando um gemido baixo contra sua boca. O atrito dos corpos, com o Byun preso contra uma superfície sólida, permitiu que Chanyeol o sentisse por completo. Cada área do corpo alheio contra o seu, inclusive o volume que despontava entre as pernas do vocalista. Ao perceber o quão duro estava Baekhyun, Chanyeol sentiu seu baixo ventre repuxar de tesão. O Byun chupou sua língua e gemeu novamente quando o mais alto o pressionou mais um pouco, provocando-o com uma das pernas apertando aquela ereção gostosa.

Não estava muito diferente. As mãos do de cabelos cinzentos desceram por suas costas e se infiltraram por dentro da regata, puxando-a para cima. O contato com o ar frio não era nada para a pele febril enquanto estivesse sentindo as unhas curtas dele arranhando a derme, dedilhando o caminho dos músculos bem definidos. Impulsionou a cintura para frente, percebendo que já estava tão duro quanto o outro ao esbarrar os dois paus cobertos por camadas inapropriadas de roupas. Os dois gemeram em uníssono, sem descolar as bocas.

Seria mentira se disse que não estava pensando com a cabeça do pau. Tinha idealizado o momento em que poderia se entregar a Baekhyun por completo tantas vezes antes, sem nunca saber que chegaria a ser verdade; tinha pensando no momento em que poderia tocá-lo mais intimamente sem a barreira da amizade para atrapalhá-los, que poderia beijá-lo sem o medo de não ser retribuído, que poderia abraçá-lo e apertá-lo contra si até que os corpos se fundissem em alma. E, porra, estava sendo muito melhor do que poderia esperar. Baekhyun era mais do que poderia imaginar e ele já estava fervendo, quase entrando em combustão, tamanha era a luxúria que envolvia ambos naquele momento.

— Me aperta, Park — demandou o menor, escorrendo a boca pela bochecha do mais novo. A boca maltratada, úmida de saliva, espalhou beijos pela pele febril do rapper até chegar na linha da mandíbula. Ali, deixou uma mordida forte o suficiente para que Chanyeol gemesse e o obedecesse. A mão grande infiltrou-se pelos corpos e foi parar exatamente sobre a ereção do Byun, os dedos grossos envolvendo o que podia do volume por cima dos jeans. Apertou-o, extraindo um ofego. — Isso, amor. Bom trabalho. Continua.

Não era como se precisasse de muito para obedecer. Estava num estado deplorável de tesão, e tudo o que seu corpo pedia era que se esfregasse bem gostoso no Byun. Desceu a outra mão pela lateral do corpo bem definido do vocalista, apertando a coxa com força. O Byun resfolegou com aquela nova sensação mesclada ao carinho gostoso que estava recebendo no membro teso, e Chanyeol foi incitado a puxar a perna para enroscar-se em si. Ergueu-o com certa dificuldade — apesar da diferença de altura, Baekhyun não era um homem pequeno e muito menos leve —, mas conseguiu sentá-lo sobre a mesa. Nesse momento, as bocas se afastaram, bem como os corpos, e ambos se encararam.

Porra, a boquinha maltratada pelo beijo do Byun era fodidamente apetitosa. Chanyeol sentiu o pau sofrer uma guinada dentro da calça de moletom e uma mancha vergonhosa de pré-gozo molhava o tecido cinza, causada pela falta de roupas íntimas. Baekhyun pareceu perceber o quanto sua imagem afetava o Park, porque um sorrisinho sacana brincou em seus lábios enquanto ele fitava o volume mais que aparente do mais novo.

— Safado — a voz que saiu pelos lábios do Park era grave e carregada de uma lascívia nunca antes sentida. E tudo aquilo era culpa de Baekhyun. — Você fez seus fãs implorarem por mais no _showcase._

O sorriso do Byun foi fodidamente atraente. Chanyeol fixou o olhar na pintinha que ele tinha sobre o lábio superior, sentindo a urgência de voltar a beijá-lo e passar a pontinha da língua sobre ela.

— Sim, amor — com os pés, o Byun puxou-o de volta para si. O corpo de Chanyeol parecia magnetizado pelo do mais velho, porque foi levado sem pestanejar. Sentiu um gemido contido escapar-lhe sem querer quando sua ereção foi comprimida contra a do vocalista, espalhando uma onda de tesão especialmente aguda por todo o seu corpo. — Agora eu vou fazer _você_ implorar por mais. 

Chanyeol voltou a beijá-lo, levando ambas as mãos ao pescoço do mais velho. Fechou as palmas ao redor da região, as unhas alcançando os cabelos acinzentados da nuca. Arranhou com força e sentiu-o suspirar dentro de sua boca, enquanto ainda chupava sua língua, à medida que passou a se movimentar contra a púbis do Byun. Aos poucos, uma fricção fodidamente gostosa passou a acometer os dois membros rígidos, e ao dar-se conta da intensidade com a qual se esfregava no pau de Baekhyun, aquele pau que desejou por tanto tempo, seu pênis expelia pré-gozo em abundância.

— Vamos pro estúdio — o Byun disse, descolando as bocas com um som molhado que apenas culminou com a vontade de Chanyeol de colocar o pau pra fora e ganhar algum alívio. Estava realmente muito duro. — Sempre quis te foder lá. A acústica é ótima.

— Porra — o xingamento saiu sem querer, a adrenalina dos momentos que antecediam ao sexo enchendo a corrente sanguínea do Park. Ele desceu as mãos que se apoiavam no pescoço do mais baixo para o peito firme, os dedos arranhando o tecido. Queria absurdamente se livrar daquela roupa, e de todas as outras, e encostar na pele quente dele diretamente. Esfregou-se na ereção do Byun mais um pouco. — Você vai me comer?

— Direitinho — respondeu o Byun, sem nem hesitar, escorregando o nariz pela bochecha do rapper. Chanyeol alcançou seus mamilos e, com a pontinha do indicador de cada mão, provocou-o. Foi a vez do vocalista se arrepiar por inteiro. — Agora, Park.

Se separaram e o Byun desceu da mesa. Já sabia o caminho de cor, então foi ele, na urgência de se ver no ambiente onde aconteceria de fato aquela foda, que guiou a ambos. Chanyeol permitiu-se se encher de expectativas novamente, o corpo tremendo em excitação só pela ideia de poder, _enfim_ , sentar gostoso naquele cacete. Seria mentira se dissesse que nunca se imaginou comendo o amigo, porque aquela bunda era simplesmente perfeita, mas a ideia de se fazer submisso à safadeza e experiência do mais velho o enchia de um tesão sujo o suficiente para que fosse obrigado a se punhetar.

Quando alcançaram o cômodo, Chanyeol fechou a porta. De costas para o Byun, não notou a aproximação rápida do corpo menor e as mãos infiltrando-se novamente por sua camisa. Seu corpo foi empurrado com força contra a porta e ele sentiu-se prensado contra a madeira e o corpo febril atrás de si. E, _puta merda_ , o caralho de Baekhyun estava esfregando-se lentamente em sua bunda. Gemeu manhoso, grave. 

— Você me deixa doido, Chanyeol. — A voz do Byun saía mais rouca, perigosamente baixa, recheada de tesão. — Consegue sentir? Sente meu pau duro nesse rabo gostoso?

— Merda, Baek… — o xingamento saiu em tom manhoso. Sentiu a própria camiseta ser puxada para cima e ajudou o vocalista a retirá-la. Palmas firmes acariciaram os músculos tesos de suas costas e ele sentiu uma estocada forte na bunda, liberando um suspiro ao ser empurrado com violência contra a porta. — Nunca pensei que fosse te ver falando putaria assim.

— Só pra você, amor — o Byun deixou um beijo nas costas largas do mais alto, mordendo o ombro forte logo em seguida. — Me diz o que você quer.

Enquanto esfregava-se em Baekhyun, o Park ponderou sobre aquela pergunta. Ou ao menos tentou, dada a sua mente inebriada pelos prazeres. Sentia o pau de Baekhyun incrivelmente marcado, roçando na sua bunda com um afinco solícito. Ele não parecia pequeno, não mesmo; conseguia sentir contra si a rola grossa que com certeza o abriria todo.

— Quero te chupar. — Deixou que a luxúria falasse por si, e o que recebeu como recompensa foi mais extasiante do que qualquer outra coisa. Sentiu o momento em que a palma rígida do Byun colidiu, forte, contra a sua bunda, e o tapa fez o corpo grande do rapper se encolher.

— Ajoelha, amor — o corpo do vocalista se afastou de si. Chanyeol virou-se de frente pra ele, vendo-o se aproximar da cadeira confortável que ficava de frente para o teclado. Baekhyun girou-a com o pé enquanto abria o botão e o zíper de seu jeans, puxando-o para baixo. A boca do rapper encheu-se de água ao ver o pau duro marcado na boxer branca, a pré-porra que ele expelia deixando o tecido molhado. — Gostou? Você me deixa assim, Chanyeol.

— Puta merda, eu quero muito mamar você — a confissão saía sem timidez. Não demorou para voltar a se aproximar do vocalista, empurrando-o contra a cadeira para fazê-lo se sentar. — Deixa eu ver seu pau… — Pediu, num tom quase manhoso. Notou que Baekhyun gostava daquilo pela forma como o membro mexeu-se, excitado, dentro da peça de roupa.

— Primeiro vem cá — chamou, mandão, e não era como se Chanyeol pudesse dizer não. Baekhyun puxou-o pela mão, fazendo-o se abaixar, e o Park entendeu no mesmo segundo. Pôs-se de joelhos, aproximando-se, e o Byun abriu as pernas bonitas. Foi impossível não espalmar as coxas grossas do vocalista, deixando a marca dos dedos ao apertar a carne branquinha. — Agora me beija, depois eu penso em te dar o que você quer.

Chanyeol desceu a boca no interior das coxas masculinas, brincando de morder a região e beijando-a logo em seguida. Correu a língua num caminho tracejado por saliva até a virilha do vocalista, o músculo lambuzando mais ainda a cueca de Baekhyun, agora com saliva. Ao erguer os olhos, viu a forma como o Byun mordia o lábio inferior, ansioso, e isso encheu o mais novo de um orgulho gostoso. Manteve os olhos na face bonita do mais baixo quando a mão de dedos longos e finos embrenhou-se no cabelo platinado, afundando seu rosto contra a ereção. E a boca de Chanyeol foi direto na mancha de porra, os lábios pressionados contra a cabecinha sensível. Baekhyun gemeu, e foi o estopim para que Chanyeol chupasse gostoso.

Distribuiu beijinhos, ora lambendo, ora chupando, e mesmo através da roupa conseguia sentir o gosto do Byun. Aquilo só servia para enchê-lo de vontade, desejando mais e mais, e não demorou para que o mais velho puxasse a cueca para baixo. Viu o pênis ser liberado, ficando de pé, em riste, apontando para a sua cara. Da glande vertia gotas de pré-gozo que escorriam pela extensão sensível e avermelhada, tamanha era a sua necessidade de receber alívio.

Chanyeol nunca havia chupado um pau antes, mas ao ver o cacete do amor de sua vida ali, pronto para receber um boquete gostoso, _precisando de um boquete gostoso_ , ele sentiu que experiência poderia ser adquirida com o tempo e que precisava apenas se esforçar. Viu-se hipnotizado pela forma como as veias eram saltadas, e foi por aquele caminho que passou a língua. 

— Droga… — o Byun sussurrou. Chanyeol sabia que ele estava muito sensível, e que por isso o mínimo toque fazia-o se contorcer em prazer. Ele era todo daquele jeito, havia aprendido com o tempo de convivência. Um toque no pescoço era capaz de deixá-lo todo arrepiado e encolhido, um aperto no pau… Sim, sabia que acabaria enlouquecendo junto ao Byun. — Mama gostoso, amor… — pediu, súplice, e Chanyeol não pôde negar nada. Caiu de boca.

Baekhyun era grande, mas o Park era um bom menino. Conseguia colocá-lo por inteiro na boca, relaxando a garganta. Subia e descia a cabeça, fodendo a própria cavidade naquele cacete duro, e sentindo a lubrificação do Byun ficar presa em seu paladar. Seu pau doía de tão duro sob a calça de moletom, e foi impossível não levar a mão até a própria ereção para se tocar enquanto chupava o mais velho. O estímulo depois de tanto tempo sendo negligenciado foi um alívio, fazendo-o gemer manhoso com a ereção enfiada na boca.

— Geme mais — e foi o que Chanyeol fez. Puxou a calça o suficiente para que o pau se libertasse, batendo contra o próprio abdômen nu de tão duro que estava. Punhetou-se lento enquanto mamava apenas a glande, correndo a língua pela fenda e engolindo o que saía de lá. Sua mão estava melada pelo próprio pré-gozo, e foi ela que Baekhyun puxou depois de um tempo. — Olha pra mim… — Ele pediu ao agarrar a mão do Park, levando o indicador e o médio da mão grande até a boca. _Porra_ , Chanyeol podia gozar só por ver Baekhyun engolir seus dois dedos, mamando tão dedicado quanto ele próprio fazia no pau alheio. O Byun pareceu notar a falta de reação do Park, porque estocou a boquinha inchada do rapper uma, duas, três vezes. Até tirar os dedos dele de dentro da boca. — Vem cá, Chanyeol. Tem lubrificante e camisinha no bolso da minha calça. Quero você sentando agora. 

— Apressado — a voz saiu um pouco rouca por conta do uso recente da garganta. Ele deixou o pau escapar dos seus lábios com um _ploc_ que muito agradou o ouvido do mais baixo. 

— Quer que eu goze na sua boca? — Baekhyun sorriu ladino.

— Talvez.

— Vamos ter outras oportunidades — confessou, e Chanyeol sentiu seu corpo inteiro eletrizado pela promessa de que poderiam repetir. Talvez pudessem manter uma amizade colorida… talvez pudessem caminhar um pouco mais naquele relacionamento. Escolheu não pensar muito a respeito naquele momento, pois tinha um pau no qual sentar. — Agora eu quero gozar nesse seu rabo gostoso. Eu sabia que você andava malhando ele, amor. Tá lindo.

— Quando você me deu aquele tapa… Puta merda, Baekhyun, faz isso de novo. — Chanyeol havia se despido por completo. Retirara a calça de moletom e apanhara os itens que o Byun havia indicado. Jogou o pacote de camisinha para o colo do vocalista, bem como o sachê verde de lubrificante.

— Em vou, amor, o que você quiser — respondeu de imediato, correndo os olhos felinos pelo corpo escultural do mais novo. Chanyeol conseguia senti-lo comer com aquela encarada. — Se prepara pra mim, quero ver você se dedar gostoso.

Mordeu o lábio diante daquele pedido. Chanyeol olhou-o por alguns segundos antes de se virar, ainda ajoelhado, e inclinou o corpo até estar de quatro. A bunda virada para Baekhyun estava sendo encarada como se fosse ser devorada a qualquer momento, e o Park sabia que isso era verdade. Baekhyun mal podia esperar pra enfiar o pau naquele cu apertado.

O rapper abriu o sachê de lubrificante e melecou os dedos na substância gelatinosa. Sentiu o cheiro de menta exalar do produto e teve de conter a vontade de lamber os dedos, levando-os até sua entrada. Apoiou o rosto no chão, ficando ainda mais empinado dessa forma, e aquela puta visão fez o pau de Baekhyun estremecer em tesão. O Byun ficou atento àquele pequeno show, abrindo o pacote de camisinha com cuidado enquanto observava o mais novo usar a mão livre para agarrar uma das bandas e abrir ainda mais aquele rabo. A entrada ficou exposta, contraída, e foi nesse momento que o Byun passou a se punhetar enquanto colocava a camisinha.

— Mete um, amor. Só um. Bem gostoso. — Pediu, descendo o punho fechado pelo pau e espalhando o lubrificante que vinha na camisinha.

Chanyeol obedeceu, estimulando a entradinha só com a pontinha do indicador. Suspirou ao forçá-lo para dentro, sentindo o interior quente e apertado ceder espaço para o próprio dedo. Estava acostumado a se tocar ali, por isso o desconforto não era grande. E não era como se não tivesse se tocado naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo, pensando em um certo vocalista com suas músicas repletas de segundas intenções. Sentiu-se tão sujo que poderia explodir de tesão. E tudo aquilo por causa de Byun Baekhyun.

— Outro agora, Chan… — a voz do Byun tornava-se cada vez mais pesada, e ele teve de se refrear enquanto batia punheta para acabar não gozando na própria mão. Queria levar o ato até o fim, dar o que o mais novo merecia por inteiro. Chanyeol novamente obedeceu, enfiando o médio daquela vez. Encontrou uma resistência maior, a respiração falhando ao se alargar. Meteu com um pouco mais de força, soltando um gemido arrastado quando encontrou o ponto de prazer com a pontinha dos dedos. — Delícia. Só mais um, bebê. E meu pau é todo seu.

Chanyeol nunca havia enfiado mais que dois. Geralmente, era o necessário para se fazer gozar enquanto mesclava a sensação de ser invadido à masturbação em seu membro. Mas sabia que apenas dois não seriam suficientes para prepará-lo para receber o cacete do vocalista, e pra isso ele prendeu a respiração ao tentar introduzir o terceiro. Soltou um gemido entrecortado ao sentir o cu lutar para não dar espaço, mas sendo forçado pelo anelar que entrava mesmo assim. Atrás de si, um gemido escapou da boca de Baekhyun, e foi o que lhe impulsionou a se foder mais ainda.

— Vem cá, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun chamou, e o Park teve de reunir forças para retirar os dedos de dentro de si. Sentiu-se vazio no mesmo instante, soltando um muxoxo de reprovação. Mas sabia que algo melhor o aguardava, então levantou-se e voltou a se aproximar do Byun. — De costas pra mim. Quero te comer olhando pro teu rabo.

— Você é um belo de um safado, Baekhyun.

— Eu sou. — Um tapa estalado reverberou no ambiente, e Chanyeol não discutiu mais. Sentou-se nas pernas grossas do Byun, o corpo inclinado para frente. Buscou apoio na ponta do teclado, as mãos grandes batendo sem querer nas teclas brancas e pretas e fazendo um som estranho, agudo, correr por entre os dois. — Não nas minhas coxas, amor. No meu pau. Senta devagar… — Outro tapa, e Chanyeol sentiu a mão permanecer nas suas nádegas. Baekhyun puxou-o pela carne durinha, separando-as para ver melhor o cuzinho que piscava em antecipação, e Chanyeol empurrou-se para trás.

Não pensou que pudesse encontrar prazer na dor, e a sensação de ser invadido pelo caralho grosso do Byun era parecida com a primeira vez em que enfiou um dedo em si, mas muito melhor. Muito melhor porque ele estava arfando quando o Park o comportou por inteiro dentro de si, e a respiração pesada e quente batia direto nas suas costas. Baekhyun, por outro lado, tinha de fazer muito esforço para não gozar apenas com aquilo. Era a porra da melhor visão do mundo, seu pau sendo engolido tão bem por aquele rabo gostoso, e isso já era um estímulo mais que suficiente para que pulsasse no interior do rapper.

— Rebola — pediu, e Chanyeol tentou se mexer com euforia, mas sua entrada ainda se acostumava com o tamanho do corpo que o invadia. — Devagar, bebê. Assim você se machuca. — Soltando o ar, o Park passou a movimentar os quadris lentamente, para cima e para baixo. Sentiu-o mexer-se dentro de si e a sensação foi o suficiente para que voltasse a se contrair contra o pau de Baekhyun. — Merda… — ele gemeu breve, desferindo outro tapa. Chanyeol gemeu junto, aumentando o ritmo de seu rebolado. — Tão gostoso, amor. Puta merda, você me deixa louco.

— Deixo? — Perguntou retoricamente, virando o rosto para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. Aquela visão era a porra da mais preciosa do mundo, aquele homem grande sentando em si, tentando olhá-lo de forma tão tímida, apoiado num instrumento de teclas que vez ou outra reclamava uma melodia descompassada devido ao apertos que Chanyeol dava para se manter equilibrado.

— Muito. Não tá sentindo? — Dessa vez, Baekhyun empurrou-se contra ele, forte, e Chanyeol soltou um gemido mais alto. Baekhyun fez de novo, e o Park teve de se inclinar para a frente para não desmontar. Havia achado exatamente o que queria dentro dele, e Chanyeol tinha certeza de que, se continuasse assim, não duraria muito. — Tão apertado, merda… — xingou, estocando-o novamente.

— Faz mais, Baek — o rapper suplicou, abandonando toda a pose de garoto rebelde em prol de senti-lo bater contra sua próstata novamente. Levou uma mão até o próprio pau, babado de pré-porra apenas por estar sendo penetrado tão gostoso. — Mete forte.

— Então senta mais rápido pra mim, amor. Vamos juntos.

Os dois foram embalados por aquele ritmo, Chanyeol rebolando mais rápido a ponto de quicar com força no colo do vocalista, enquanto Baekhyun continuava empurrando-se para cima, metendo com gosto no cuzinho apertado e deixando-o aberto com o formato de seu pau. Segurou com força os quadris de Chanyeol enquanto ele se punhetava, rápido, para garantir a consistência da penetração.

— Goza pra mim, Chanyeol — pediu, e aos ouvidos nublados de prazer do Park aquele pedido foi o estopim para que engatasse numa punheta mais intensa. Aquilo foi uma ordem, pois não demorou para que ele expelisse porra em quantidade ao gozar, gemendo grave enquanto ainda descia no pau do Byun. E Baekhyun, sentindo-o se contrair todo pelo orgasmo, não perdeu a oportunidade de meter mais rápido e mais forte, a respiração presa. O cu espremendo-o com força foi o suficiente para que também gozasse, derramando-se dentro da camisinha. — Isso, porra… — exclamou, enquanto o corpo cansado do Park ainda teimava em rebolar lento para perpetuar o prazer do mais velho.

Chanyeol jogou-se para trás, sendo envolvido pelos braços de Baekhyun naquele abraço desajeitado em cima da cadeira. Os olhos fechados e a tez suada pelo esforço, o rosto vermelho pelo ato. A respiração de ambos estava acelerada e descompassada, e eles ainda sentiam os efeitos do orgasmo banhando suas peles durante o momento em que passaram agarrados daquela forma.

— Eu amo você, Baekhyun.

A confissão saiu despretensiosa, totalmente livre de hesitação, porque parecia muito justo. E _certo_. Acima de tudo certo. Baekhyun ficou calado, sentindo aquelas palavras retumbarem em seu âmago, irem e voltarem dentro de si, dançando sobre ambos. Ele esfregou o rosto no pescoço do rapper, deixando um selar rápido sobre o ombro exposto.

— Eu amo você, _ice king._

Bastou alguns minutos para que se recuperassem. Naquela noite, eles foderam novamente no quarto, na cama espaçosa do Park. E depois de novo, na banheira. Transaram a noite toda, até que o sol brilhasse contra eles.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer muuuuuuito à Dulce por betar rapidinho essa oneshot e por sempre me apoiar, às vezes dar uns puxõezinhos de orelha, mas principalmente por me incentivar a continuar escrevendo com as palavras lindas que me diz. <3333 E um muito obrigada à minha amiga linda Caci (@chogiwei) pela capa maravilhosa, linda igual a ela.
> 
> Então, gente! Obrigada por lerem até aqui. Me contem o que vocês acharam! Estou sempre respondendo comentários aqui no Spirit, e se quiserem falar comigo, cês podem me achar nas redes sociais abaixo.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY  
> E gatinho curioso: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES
> 
> Até a próxima!!


End file.
